That Teasing Grin
by At A Venture
Summary: ESN. PWP. Eric and Sookie enjoy the finer points of frozen treats. One Shot.


_A/N: I don't typically post smut, because it's extremely difficult for me to write. However, I was inspired by a couple of friends to finish something that I'd been casually working on. Here is my very first ESN PWP. I hope you all enjoy it. If it sucks...well, all I can say is I gave it a try!_

_This fic is dedicated to: Roxie, Meadows, Ryan, and Indigo. _

_

* * *

  
_

**That Teasing Grin**

"Have you ever slept with a man?"

Eric's fingers stopped moving across the bare flesh of my shoulder. I was turned away and couldn't see the expression on his face. Luckily, I could tell that he was amused. There was this thing between us, a bond that allowed us to feel each other out. I smiled thoughtfully and stared out the bedroom window. The moon cast a hazy glow on the cemetery alongside the gravel driveway. There were lights on at the neighbor's house.

"Why do you ask, my lover?" Eric chuckled, resuming the stroke of his hand. I shrugged a little. I didn't have a reason to ask. But you know, when a man lives a thousand years, he might be a little more sexually experimental than your average heterosexual male. I wasn't sure what I was really trying to get at.

"I guess I'm just curious," I shrugged again as a kind of afterthought. Eric chuckled again and dipped his head down near my ear. His close-trimmed goatee tickled my cheekbone.

"I haven't. Would you like me to?" His voice was dark but soft, teasing me. He nipped my earlobe playfully. His fangs were partially extended and they grazed my skin. I tried to play him off.

"Nope. Like I said, just curious." I paused. "See, I figure, you've been around a long time. Maybe you'd get bored with women, or wonder what other things are like." I guess by other things, I meant one particular thing. How had I gotten here anyway? Sookie Stackhouse, you should be sleeping.

"I haven't been bored yet," he grinned. He licked the edge of my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I couldn't hold back a giggle of delight. "After all, every woman is different." He nudged me onto my back so that I could look up at him. The moonlight caught him along his side, illuminating one muscular shoulder, shadowing a portion of his rippled chest, darting along his angular hip. I took in a shallow breath.

"How many women have you been with?" I asked but I didn't want to know the answer.

"There's only one I can remember," he replied. Good answer. In 1,000 years, he'd learned the gift of selective honesty. Even in the darkness, I knew he could see my cheeks flush pink.

His fingers slid along my open palms, and he wrapped one hand around each of my wrists. He dragged them up over my head and held them together in one massive fist. My lips trembled. The Viking smiled at me. I tried my damndest to smile back, but I'm sure I only managed a clumsy and foolish grin. I was too curious, too anxious to give him much more.

"I know that you have limited experience in this area, lover," Eric smiled candidly, "but no two of your lovers will ever behave in the same way to the same stimuli. While you may know of a man that wishes to taste the blood in your veins as he mounts your hips, another may consider that pleasure far too special for daily activity." He meant the difference between Bill and himself, but I was glad he didn't make it a detailed description. "Women, my dear, are the same. While one may enjoy hearing the sexual experiences of her partner, another may enjoy acting them out."

Oh man. Oh man oh man.

"Tell me, Sookie. What is the most interesting thing you've ever done?"

I tried to think. Eric had been right. I did have limited experience in this area. I'd been with a handful of men in my short time as a sexually active member of society, but come to think of it, we'd rarely done anything really, really kinky. My thoughts flickered back to sex with Bill. What had I done with him that was so different, so unusual? Most of the time, he'd just bitten me and entered me and then I'd had an orgasm. It was nice, sure. It was even great. But it wasn't spellbinding stuff. It wasn't what Eric might consider interesting.

"I'm boring, I guess," I said after a long pause. He dropped his eyes from my face to look down at me. He judged the curve of my hips, the slight plumpness of my belly, the roundness of my thighs. I was blushing like I had a sunburn when he returned his gaze to mine.

"Hardly," he said simply. With his free hand, he touched my stomach. His fingers splayed open. I held my breath in to keep my diaphragm still. I couldn't figure out what he was up to, but I was deeply curious. "Tell me what you would like to do, that you have dreamed of doing but have never done."

Crimson. I'm pretty sure my whole face was glowing crimson. I had to make my brain work. What kinds of fantasies had I had that were…different. I wasn't sure. My sexual fantasies didn't tend to be very specific. Vague orgasms and waking up with a bright smile on my face was pretty much the extent of my "wet" dreams. Then I remembered a fantasy Amelia had described to me once. I squirmed a little thinking about it now. Eric's pale lips spread across his face in a gorgeous and teasing grin.

"Let's hear it," he said.

"Oh I can't!" I squeaked at him. I was so embarrassed.

"Come now, lover. You asked me if I'd ever slept with a man a few minutes ago."

"You weren't looking at me then!" It was true. It's easier to say things like that if you don't have a direct audience.

"I see." Eric let go of my wrists, to which I gave a small whimper. He placed both hands over his eyes as if we were about to play hide and go seek. The smile faded from his lips. I turned over so I wouldn't giggle at him and lose my train of thought. My hair tangled against the pillow. It was a major effort getting my mouth to work.

"Amelia once told me about how one of her dates took a cherry popsicle from the freezer and kinda…" I paused. How could I phrase this without seeming really prudish or overtly slutty? "Kinda used it…inside of her." I finished the sentence as awkwardly as I'd started it. Without thinking about it, I pulled my legs up tightly against my stomach and huddled in a fetal position. I'd never felt so excited and incredibly humiliated before. It was really weird to be feeling it now.

"I imagine the popsicle would melt eventually, lover," Eric said after a long, long time. "It would make quite a mess."

"Well you'd have to…" Oh God. Ohhh God. "…clean it up."

I smacked my hand over my mouth. Stop talking Sookie! STOP.

"Hmm, yes," he said. "It might be worth it to see the look on your face."

I turned over and stared at him. My legs were still yanked up against my body. My throat was tight and my voice sounded weird when I spoke. "What? What look?"

"Do you have popsicles in your freezer?" He got up before I could answer.

I was paralyzed. Everything from my neck to my toes was stuck to the bed. I stared at the ceiling. Why had I said that? Why had I even thought about it?! I couldn't remember what Amelia had said about what it felt like. Was it good? Would it hurt? I had no idea. I listened to Eric's footsteps in the hallway, and at last he popped back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He had a fluffy purple bath towel over his arm, and three (THREE!) popsicles in white plastic wrapping in his hand.

"I was unsure of the flavors." He said thoughtfully, indicating the popsicles. "But they are sugar-free, which will taste better." I wondered who they would taste better for. Would I be eating these popsicles? Oh, I realized after a second. No. Eric would be eating these popsicles. I didn't know Eric could eat popsicles. Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult if they were mainly water (which they were) and sugar-free. My gut cramped up with nerves.

The Viking walked around my bed, to my side, and spread out the towel. Then he took my hips in his hands and readjusted my very rigid body so that I was on top of the towel. It was a smart move, one that I wouldn't have thought of until after I'd gotten juice on the sheets. When he'd finished adjusting me, he bent down over me and kissed my forehead. It would have been more comforting if I weren't mortified.

"Relax, my lover," Eric murmured, his voice soft and thoughtful. I appreciated it, quite a lot. He wasn't teasing me now. He wasn't laughing or making jokes. Whether or not he recognized how absolutely terrified I was by the prospect of his experiment (our experiment?), he was fully supportive. He crawled back onto the bed, and for the first time, it occurred to me that he had walked out to the kitchen, rummaged around in the freezer, and returned to me with towel and popsicles, all while completely and utterly naked. I was glad Amelia didn't get up much at night.

His hands moved over my thighs, and instantly, I relaxed a little. My vampire had a magic touch, the magic touch. His fingers wrapped around my ankles and he dragged my knees down, away from their huddled position against my belly. Very lightly, he tickled the flesh of my ribs. I let out a little giggle which relaxed me even more. His laugh was deep like his voice but warm and light at the same time. He unwrapped the first popsicle. It was a long purple mold, shaped like a very long bullet, on a stick. Eric held it up by the stick and examined it in the moonlight.

"What flavor is this, Sookie?" He asked me. He looked truly baffled, as if he had never connected the color of a candy to its matching food. Which, come to think of it, he probably hadn't.

"Probably grape," I said instantly. I mean, how many purple colored things aren't grape?

"Hm. Grape." I wondered if they had grapes in 11th century Scandinavia. Probably not.

"You could lick it, see if you like it," I suggested. Eric nodded and stuck out his tongue. He inched his mouth toward the rather phallic treat and gave it a very quick lick, like a kid that's "tasting" his broccoli.

"This will do," Eric nodded after putting his tongue back in his mouth and thinking about the flavor. He held it out to me and I took it, by the stick, from his fingers. I held it up while the Viking ran his fingertips lightly along the inside of my thigh. Shivers. I was all shivers.

"I will not hurt you, Sookie," he said, glancing up at me. His eyes met mine at the same moment that his thumb slid between my lips. A loud sigh escaped my lips and I nodded at him. He spread me apart with a few of his fingers, then held his other hand out for the popsicle. I handed it over slowly, handling it like a bomb.

"I know," I replied as an after thought. My hands crept into the sheets and I clutched at them nervously. My feet sought out a resting place, and I found footrests on Eric's thighs. His skin was impeccably, perfectly soft.

"Are you ready, my lover?" He asked me. I shook my head, but he didn't see. His chin had dipped down and he was staring at my vulva. The popsicle was freezing cold and drippy. I let out a loud gasp and buckled my knees together. Fingers probed and prodded me, touching my shocked and swollen clitoris, my shivering labia. The frozen phallus slid inside of me. I shrieked and gasped, exclaiming with little "Ooh!"s and "Ohh!"'s. And then I could feel his thumb again, rubbing the sensitive nub that was now experiencing some kind of sensation between absolute cold and burning.

My hips shifted violently as I squirmed away from his fingers. I didn't even have control over my own reactions! When he flicked the skin with his fingernail, I yelped and my body gave a great spasm, a jolt that lifted my hips right off the bed. Eric bent down over me, as if it were him inside of me instead of a purple popsicle. He held the pop deep within me, to the hilt, and kissed my mouth.

"Eric," I whispered in a raspy voice. Something felt so incredibly good, like a tickling at my center. I reached for his hand, which had drifted away from my clitoris to massage my breast. He let me move it and intertwine our fingers. I dug my fingers into his skin and met his eyes. My lower body was shivering and shaking. My hips jolted and fidgeted.

"My lover," he whispered just as quietly, just as heavily. He watched my eyes intently, and I wondered if my pupils were as wide as his were. I exhaled a shaking breath.

"I'm ready." I could feel the popsicle rapidly melting inside me, and the resulting juicy mess slithered back out of me again, rolling in thick purple deltas toward the towel. I was briefly reminded of that Bow Wow Wow song, "I Want Candy." I couldn't help giggling. I reached for another popsicle and unwrapped it. This one was pink, probably strawberry flavor. I thrust it at him with a kind of excitement I couldn't really explain. Eric removed the popsicle stick and thrust the new one inside of me. He slid it in and back out again, filling me up and emptying me out.

I writhed on the bed, holding onto his free hand with both of mine. My knees pulled back again toward my hips. I wiggled and squirmed. The frozen cock jumped around under Eric's careful guidance, dragging along my insides and gliding up against them again. I raised my hips to feel it. Rivulets of blood red juice rolled down my skin.

"You look good enough to eat," Eric mumbled, mostly to himself. He extracted his hand from mine and slid both of them under my hips. My lips rubbed against his mouth. His tongue darted against my skin. It slithered inside of me, following the source of juice that flowed from my insides.

"Ohhh," I gasped, releasing a great breath of air. My breasts rose and fell as I inhaled, swallowing the candy-scented air that seemed to surround us. I wasn't lying on the bed at all anymore. I was floating in an ocean of pleasure. His tongue dove back into me and then flickered out. It danced across the frozen and burning bundle of nerves. Shocks of desire shot up my thighs, giving me cause to quiver and fidget once more.

"Eric…" I groaned, unable to offer anything more substantial than that. The moonlight on the ceiling seemed hazy and swirling. I couldn't focus my eyes on anything in particular. The room ran together like watercolor. I was rising, rising toward bliss. Eric's tongue lashed me. His lips sucked popsicle juices from my flesh. His fingers dove inside me, thrusting like pistons. My voice pierced the liquid night.


End file.
